Strawberry Shortcake (Personaje del 2003)
Tal como el título lo implica es la protagonista de la serie producida por DiC Entertainment y American Greetings Diseño 2003 Adiferencia de su diseño de 1980 el cual está basado en un decorado uniforme de repostera. Lleva un corto peinado, su ropa es más casual y deportiva consistente en una especie de sweater blanco con rayas rojas y verdes con jeans, zapatos Mary Jane y un sombrero con una forma similar a de los campesinos que cubre su cabeza. Se desconoce su tamaño a falta de una referencia en la vida real. 2007 Tiene el pelo más largo, usa una chaqueta rayada de colores rosa y blanco, con jeans y zapatos Mary Jane. En algunos de los episodios su pelo es de un tono más morado. Personalidad Strawberry demuestra ser muy optimista y decidida cuando se propone a hacer algo. Un ejemplo fue su enorme recorrido por las tierras de Fresilandia para buscar los ingredientes del pastel de su hermana en "Conociendo a Strawberry Shortcake". También demuestra ser alguien que no le cuesta hacer amigos y cuando su grupo presenta problemas ella interviene para tratar de solucionarlo. Pocas veces ha perdido la esperanza en algo, pero cuando sucede no tarda mucho en recuperarse. Counterparts (Girl Version) * Emily or Lady (Thomas) * Rarity or Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * Skye (PAW Patrol) * Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Suzi X (The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto) * Luci (Barney and Friends) * Katerina (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Pinky (Pinky Dinky Doo) * P.H.D.B.B. (L.O.L Surprise!) * Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Tasha (The Backyardigans) * Scarlet O'Donnell (37 years old) (17 Again-2009) * Willow (Guess with Jess) * Summer (Henry Hugglemonster) * Amanda Chase (Anything Else-2003) * Barbie Roberts (Barbie) * Peg (Corn & Peg) * Amy (Sonic) * Veronica (Dads) * Dusty (Handy Manny) * Ariadne (Inception-2010) * Kat Von D (Jackass Number 2-2006) * Tracy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Jill Taylor (21-2008) * Lady Syrett (23 Paces to Baker Street-1956) * Muffin (3rd and Bird) * Rachel Isum Robinson (42-2013) * Rosalie (45 Hrs.-1982) * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) * Nikki Wong (6Teen) * Anita (A Better Life-2011) * Princess Eugenie (A Breath of Scandal-1960) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Mother (A Christmas Story-1983) * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Jenny Wyeth (A History of Violence-2005) * Marianne Lorress (A Lady Without Passport-1950) * Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street-1984) * Anna (A Prayer for the Dying-1987) * Jessie Burns (A River Runs Through It-1992) * Katherine "Tulip" Brenner (A Wedding-1978) * Chyna Parks (A.N.T. Farm) * Katie Burke (Abandon-2002) * Megan Carter (Absence of Malice-1981) * Monica Moreland (Accepted-2006) * Tami Oldham (Adrift-2018) * Jessie Wyler (Against All Odds-1984) * Jackie Kallen (Against the Ropes-2004) * Elaine Dickinson (Airplane!-1980) * Jessie Barnes (Alaska-1996) * Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland-1951) * Samantha (Almost Friends-2016) * Jane Burnham (American Beauty-1999) * Jeanne Martinez (American Guerrilla in the Philippines-1950) * Erica (An Unmarried Woman-1978) * Orange's Sister (Annoying Orange) * Amy Smith (Another 48 Hrs.-1990) * Fran Templeton (April Love-1957) * Claire Brown (Aquamarine-2006) * Emma Woodhouse (Emma-1996) * Lucille (Junie B. Jones) * Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) * Maria Hill (The Avengers-2012) * Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Baby Lola (Baby Looney Tunes) * Cody Zamora (Bad Girls-1994) * Faline (Bambi) * Amy (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Heather (Total Drama) * Abby (Abby Hatcher) * Holly (Bang the Drum Slowly-1973) * Dora (Battle for Dream Island) * Alma (Battle for the Planet of the Apes-1973) * Holly (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) * Laura Chartoff (Big Girls Don't Cry... They Get Even-1992) * Miao Yin (Big Trouble in Little China-1986) * Merie Garland (Blue, White, and Perfect -1942) * Jennifer Burrows (Boys and Girls-2000) * Yasmin (Bratz) * Olivia ''Liv" Lerner (Bride Wars-2009) * Torrance Shipman (Bring it On-2000) * Akari Mitsu (Akari Mitsu/Miracle Canyon) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) * Nicole (Madeline) * Tiara Sparkles (Shopkins Shoppies) * Aurora (Disney Princess/Sleeping Beauty) Categoría:Generación del 2003